


Monastery love

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, The Name of the Rose (1986)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Sex, Caught, Church Sex, Docking, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Middle Ages, Monastery, Needy Kyle Spencer, Orgasm, Religion, Religious Guilt, Semi-Public Sex, Stable Sex, Virginity, friar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥I was listening to these songs while writing the fanfic, so I thought it'd be good to share it with you:• The Village OST - Main Theme• Samuel Barber - Agnus Dei• Richard Einhorn - Pater Noster (from "Voices of Light")• Mozart - Lacrimosa





	Monastery love

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> I was listening to these songs while writing the fanfic, so I thought it'd be good to share it with you:  
> • The Village OST - Main Theme  
> • Samuel Barber - Agnus Dei  
> • Richard Einhorn - Pater Noster (from "Voices of Light")  
> • Mozart - Lacrimosa

As almost every village, this one had its idiot too, even if the blonde boy was the purest at his heart he’s been the village’s idiot since he turned twelve years old. It hasn’t always been the way it was. The boy was the son of a middle class family, but after a fatal accident of a carriage during a storm the boy’s skull has been damaged to the point he’s lost the ability to speak, to do basic things on his own, to eat properly, so out of shame his family threw him out on the streets. That’s how the blonde boy has ended up in the village, where the people allowed him to stay, but he’s been a constant laughing stock, as they treated him like he was no more than a dog, they even made him to eat with the dogs or the pigs. He’s been only allowed to sleep in the stable, and he’s been caned enough times that he’s developed his walking style with a bent back. Kyle never felt satisfied with his life, though he couldn’t put it into words, he’s been punished a lot if he’s been wandering too far away from the village. Kyle wasn’t stupid, and he knew, also felt that he needed proper and more food than what dogs or pigs got. He’s been wandering away from the village in hope for some normal food. On one of his ‘hunting’ trips Kyle has reached up to a monastery, where the monks gave food to some people in need, it wasn’t the best quality of food, but when Kyle tasted a cabbage for the first time in his life he’s felt like he’d never want to eat the horribly tasted food what he had to share with the pigs back at the village. 

 

Adso didn’t like the monastery, it had some sort of evil atmosphere, what the young apprentice couldn’t even grasp or explain. It was just there. Anywhere he went he’s felt like all the eyes were on him, he was the youngest man in the monastery, so maybe that was the reason for that. Maybe they looked down on him for being less wiser than them? He couldn’t tell, he didn’t even understand when his master, the old friar was warned about the place, and that it wasn’t safe. While his master was too busy and devoted spending his time at the library, Adso felt the urge to discover the place and its surrounding, he was a young boy, who has only turned eighteen, he felt more drawn to adventure than old books. The young apprentice walked along the halls of the interior of the monastery, his plain friar robe made quiet whooshing noises by every single step however Adso gasped as his way was blocked by The Abbot.  
“Take off your hood, child.” Adso looked at the older man with confusion, however as he was above him in his rank he thought that arguing won’t be a wise idea so he did so. His silky brown locks were revealed, a cute bang, his hair being in the usual tonsure style, but with the smallest circle at the top, unlike The Abbot who barely had any hair left. Adso stared startled at the other how his chin was grabbed, but he kept his eyes on the other, he just wished the other wouldn’t see his fear, he’s gotten scared so easily. “Such soft features, like a woman’s face.” The Abbot mumbled as he was scrolling his eyes along the other’s face. “I felt the devil’s presence in the moment you’ve stepped your foot into the monastery…the devil can take many forms…” Adso shifted and tried to get out of the man’s grip but he yelped as he was pushed against one of the cold columns. “Is this what you want?” Adso winced when he felt the man’s hand pressed against his crotch through his robe. 

“I’m a man! And I never had any dealings with the devil.” His voice sounded shaky but he just tried to stand up for himself. 

“Maybe a little fire would help to make you confess your sins, but before that…”

“Is there a problem here, dear Abbot?” Adso breathed up relieved as he heard his master’s voice, and scurried up to him as soon as The Abbot has let go off him finally. The earlier happenings have scared him, however William has tried to calm him down that there was nothing to worry about, as The Abbot was either testing him, or he’s been deceived by his young features. However his old master tried to comfort him with his words it didn’t work, and Adso decided to not wander inside the monastery alone again. 

He’s been walking outside, along the steep hill with the old friar, it was cold, it has been snowing during the night. However he kept quiet about it as his master scolded him to stop complaining about everything, of course not in a harsh manner. William was the best friend, like a father to the young apprentice. The brunette boy wandered farther from his master, as usual, then his eyes widened once he spotted a blonde boy crawling off from the hill. Once he’s approached close enough to Adso the both of them stared at each other. The young apprentice was speechless, because beyond all the dirt and smell, the big blond locks, those dark eyes mesmerized him. 

“Adso! Hurry up, child!” The young boy frowned as he heard his master but he’s held his eyes a little longer on the other before he’s ran back to his master. “What were you doing?”

“Nothing, master. I think I’ve got lost in my thoughts.” 

“That’s good. Thinking is the best for everyone, especially for a young man like you.” William added with pride in his voice before he walked back to the monastery with his apprentice. 

 

Adso wasn’t able to sleep, he kept thinking about those dark pair of eyes, those blond curly locks. He didn’t know what has gotten into him, but that nameless boy just didn’t allow him to sleep. He’s been shifting around in his bed, but after an hour it became clear for him that he won’t be able to sleep at all that night. His master was sound asleep, so the young apprentice walked downstairs then out of the building. He shivered as it was cold outside, so he rubbed his hands along his upper arms for a while. He made quiet noises by stepping into the snow, however he was disturbed when The Abbot has spotted him. The young apprentice ran away as fast as he could inside the stable, he was hesitating for a while before he eventually hid behind a large pig, under some hay and hoped for the best, that he’d remain unnoticed. 

“I know you’re here you little slut.” Adso was shivering from the fear as he heard The Abbot’s voice, but he tried to remain moveless. “I can smell you.” 

The young boy was peeking terrified through the hay, it felt like eternity but The Abbot eventually has given up and left the stable. Adso was grateful how the ugly abbot finally left, however he tilted an eyebrow as nearby he’s spotted a pair of eyes looking at him through some hay. When the other revealed himself Adso smiled up with new excitement as it was the same blonde boy he’s seen earlier on. He watched how the boy approached him cautiously, he was wearing a flax, dirty shirt with pants, but without shoes. The young apprentice stared at the blonde boy confused how he pushed him back onto the hay and climbed on top of him. He closed his eyes down when the blonde boy kissed him on the lips. It was his very first kiss, he’s been determined to never kiss anyone, and to keep his virginity, but as the nameless boy’s tongue slipped inside his mouth he wasn’t so sure about that. He returned the kiss passionately, while he dig his fingers into those beautiful locks. Adso held his eyes on the boy when he pulled himself back, he felt how his heartbeat began to speed up as the other took off his shirt. The blonde boy had a beautiful porcelain skin, however many bruises and old wounds could be seen along his body. Adso’s cheek turned red when the boy pushed off his pants, and he curiously looked down. He bit onto his lower lip as he saw the light blond pubic hair around the thick cock, which had an extra skin on it, unlike Adso’s, however he didn’t have much time to observe it as he was pushed back down again onto the ground. The other boy was stronger than him, it was visible, unlike Adso’s slim and fragile body. His whole face turned even redder as his robe was rolled up, then in the next moment, the blonde boy was already hovered on top of him desperately poking at his crotch, while he was giving out some grunts. Adso spread his legs more for the boy, while he himself started to feel an unfamiliar tingling at the bottom of his stomach, he began to feel the same need what the villager boy must have felt. He whimpered when the wet head of the blonde boy’s cock came in contact with his ass hole, and that gave the clue to the other that he should continue poking his hardness against that spot. Adso moaned when the head of the cock was slipped inside his untouched hole, but soon clang tightly onto the other with a yelp as the blonde boy thrust himself wholly inside the young apprentice. Adso had a few tears from the pain rolling down his soft cheek, but he gazed in amazement at the blonde boy, the way he was making love to him. It wasn’t anything like what humans did, Adso has seen a couple once making love nearby Melk, but this was different. It was like when he saw animals in heat. He held tight onto the blonde boy’s body as he was giving out loud grunting and animal like groans, while he was humping him with needy speed. The whole animalistic passion turned Adso on. He sometimes experienced a needy itch in his cock, when he laid on his stomach on the bed, or when the raw texture of his robe brushed against it, but he ignored it all the time, however now as the other boy’s belly kept rubbing against his cock Adso gave himself to the feeling. He didn’t need more friction till he came all over his stomach, the head of his wet cock was twitching fast, while Adso felt the pleasure all over in his body. He winced when the other boy’s thrust became even more intense, he watched the boy’s beautiful face as he groaned in the moment he’s came inside his hole. Adso gasped as the pig beside them woke up but it soon scurried over to the trough. Adso stroked the other boy’s cheek as the both of them were panting, he pressed some kisses onto his cheek before he hugged him to himself, he felt how the other’s cock was still inside him, feeling how it was still pulsing inside his tight hole.  
“What’s your name?” He whispered quietly then as he saw the confused look on the boy’s face he pointed at his own chest. “Adso…you?” 

“K-k-kyle.” Adso was glad that the other understood what he wanted to know. He wondered what happened to Kyle that he’s had difficulties in communicating but he didn’t mind it. He felt like he found true happiness, he felt a pinch of guilt, that he’s never felt the same joy while he was praying, or was learning Latin, but he couldn’t help himself. He felt like he’s already fell in love with the beautiful boy. Once he’s caught up his breath he helped Kyle to dress up so the two of them sneaked out of the stable, but Adso gasped when someone grabbed onto his shoulder. 

“Adso, aren’t you supposed to be sleeping in your room?” The young apprentice was slightly relieved as it was only his master and not that horrible abbot.  
“Master…I…I just found this boy in..”  
“Adso, I’m old and wise enough to know what has happened in that stable.” The old friar said tiredly as he pulled some hay out of the brunette and blond boys’ hair. “Now. You go back to your bed. Till then I’ll take care of your friend. Don’t worry about him…and you neither, boy.” William said as he saw the upset look on the blonde boy’s face to see Adso walking away. 

 

Adso felt grateful that he had a master like William, and he indeed kept his word. In the morning Adso grinned as he spotted Kyle in a friar robe as well in the company of Salvatore feeding the animals in the stable. He didn’t like Salvatore in the beginning, he was creepy, but by the time spent at the monastery he soon has found out that he was one of the kindest man in the institution. He blushed as Kyle right away hugged him tight and kissed him on the lips, Adso felt a little uncomfortable about it, but Salvatore only smiled at them, and wasn’t disapproving at all. “I’ll steal Kyle away for a while, Salvatore.” Adso said as he slipped his hand into Kyle’s palm.  
“Naturalmente…” Salvatore gave out an idiotic laughter but Adso just smiled at him, knowing he was harmless, and his deformities didn’t make him of a less man than anyone else. 

 

The church was empty so Adso felt like it was safe to show Kyle around. He just then noticed how Kyle was bathed, he smelt like lavender, and his face looked even prettier than before. He was guiding him around as he showed him the sculptures, the parts of the church, but soon Kyle pulled him behind a column. “What is it?” Adso asked as he looked up at the boy who was way taller than him. 

“Kyle…w-want…Ad-ad-sss-o.” Adso blushed from the boy’s words, however he was aware they were inside a church, it’d have been wrong but he gasped as Kyle already lifted his robe up which revealed his semi-hard erection. He couldn’t help but grin at the playful smile Kyle gave him, he was such an innocent boy, and he never wanted that to change. Adso shyly lifted up his robe too, then stared surprised at Kyle as he rubbed his cock against his. He watched how Kyle was pressing the head of his cock against his, but when the boy pulled his foreskin onto his Adso felt like his legs suddenly became too weak. He muffled back his moan because the feeling was overwhelmingly good. He looked down how Kyle pulled his foreskin onto his cock, while he began to thrust his own erection against his. Adso looked up at Kyle then kissed him deeply, only stopping once he heard noises. He cussed inaudibly how all the monks, and others from the monastery entered the church. But Kyle seemed to not care at all, and Adso was enjoying it way too much to stop as well. He looked into Kyle’s eyes, as he was trying to focus on him, while the Gregorian singing has started. Adso covered his own mouth with his palm when he felt that he’s came under Kyle’s foreskin and against his cock. He had to cover Kyle’s mouth though as the other boy was still clueless of the consequences of their actions. Adso watched as the boy was thrusting his cock needily against his, while the foreskin was still pulled onto his cock, then he panted as he felt the warm cum squirting against the sensitive head of his cock. He felt his abdomen tingling from the view once Kyle pulled his foreskin back as both of their cocks were covered in come, some dripped down onto the church’s floor, then they both let go off their robes before they sneaked out of the church. 

 

At one night when Adso was just about to fall asleep he almost yelped out of surprise when Kyle crept inside his bed beside him. He quickly glanced aside to see if his master was asleep then he looked back at Kyle who already began to needily rub his cock against his side. “We can’t do this here…my master is here…” Adso whispered but clearly Kyle didn’t understand and he closed his eyes down as Kyle pulled his night pants down already feeling the boy’s erection rubbed against his entrance. Adso turned onto his side and cast his eyes onto his master, thankfully he was still asleep. The young brunette boy whimpered as Kyle thrust his cock inside his hole before he kissed his cheek a few times. He looked back at Kyle and shushed him as he was giving out his usual grunts. “Quietly..okay?” He whispered and pressed a kiss onto Kyle’s nose tip while the blonde boy was fucking his ass hard. Adso moaned against the kiss he received as he felt how Kyle held onto his cock, he was shaved unlike Kyle what the other boy seemed to be fond of. He turned back and moaned into his pillow as within a short time he came from the way Kyle was rubbing his cock. It was painful how Kyle bit onto his shoulder when he came but at least he didn’t make a big noise when he reached his orgasm.  
“God…we’re gonna burn in hell for this..” Adso mumbled as Kyle pulled his cock out and he felt how the boy’s cum was running down along the inside of his thigh.  
“No you won’t. But you can’t stay in the monastery.”  
“Master!” Adso gasped as he heard the older man’s voice, whose eyes were still closed but he clearly was awake. “I-I’m so sorry…”  
“For what, my child? For falling in love? Unlike the others here, I know that love can happen between anyone. Man falling for man, for woman, for God, for religion, for nature…everyone is different, and that shouldn’t be treated as something heretic Adso. You should be aware of that.” Adso pulled the blanket more on him and Kyle as the older friar now opened his eyes and looked down at them. “Remain honest to yourself and the things you’ve studied, help on the poor ones, but be a constant wanderer with your love. It’d not be a wise idea to stay at any monastery. After all that’s what other Franciscans are supposed to do as well, these here keep stuffing their stomach instead of walking around the world and helping those who are in need. You should leave with Kyle early in the morning. There’s a mule you can take from the stable, I’ll pay for it.”  
“Master…I..thank you..”  
“It’s alright Adso, but now sleep, the both of you.”  
Once William turned around to face the wall, Adso looked into Kyle’s eyes and kissed him gently. “We’ll leave this place together. And we’ll live together till death tears us apart, but then we shall meet in heaven again.” The young apprentice whispered and he kissed Kyle gently on the lips while he entwined his fingers with him, even if they couldn’t get married, he considered this short speech and moment as bonding themselves together for eternity.


End file.
